


Black Me Out

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Going against the Clown is a rather awful experience. The only thing worse than worrying about a murderous drug clown, though, is having to worry about what your skeezy teammate is gonna do to you when you’re high off your ass.
Relationships: David King/Jake Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Black Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a special someone <3

The back of David’s throat feels like it’s on fire. The sickly sweet stench of the Clown’s toxic concoction permeates everything. The Gideon Meat Plant seems to have ventilation in the Entity’s realm, resulting in strange hotbox-like conditions that they can’t get away from. At least he’s lucky enough to have avoided the dizzying effects of direct exposure thus far.

The trial has been going as blandly as possible, with only the usual screams starting up in the distance to distract him from the mundane objective. David tries to keep an eye out for anything, anyone, but he finds staring into the darkness awfully pointless when he can hear the Clown coming from a mile away anyway. Instead, he just occupies himself by connecting wires he’s connected a billion times before.

It isn’t until an eerily loud scream pierces his ears that David breaks out of his monotonous trance. It sounded like it came from the next room over, and the faint cloud of gas that starts leaking under the door frames confirms what’s happening. David pushes away from the generator and creeps toward the commotion. Footsteps echo around him, trapped by the square walls. He brings the fabric of his tanktop over his nose to avoid taking in too much of the gas. There’s the sound of wood clattering and shattering, more footsteps, and then the sounds stop. David presses himself up against the wall, hiding in the shadows as he waits for a sign to move again.

There’s a frustrated grunt, but it’s far too low and gnarled to be from a survivor. The Clown’s heavy boots pace around a bit before the distant sound of a generator springing into life distracts him. Apparently having decided to cut his losses, the killer opts to head off towards the sound, leaving David and the other survivor alone. Once he’s confident that the Clown isn’t gonna come back, he slips around the corner and creeps his way towards where a pallet had just been obliterated. He stands still for a second, listening. There’s a slight wheeze from behind some boxes in the corner of the room.

“You good?” David whispers as he approaches. It’s hard to speak with how thick the toxins in the air are. The man’s wheezing becomes gasping, slow and strained. He steps around a tall crate and looks down at who was just being chased: Jake Park is slumped against the wall, head cocked to the side. Even in the dark, David can see the slick of blood running down his side from where the Clown’s knife had shanked him. He doesn’t respond to David’s question, instead just squinting up at him. His mouth opens and closes pointlessly.

David swallows hard. The bloke must’ve been breathing this shit in for a while to get this lost in it. Even just standing in the lingering cloud like this is starting to affect David a little bit, the corners of his eyes getting a little blurry. At the same time, as he stares down at Jake’s lethargic body, dark thoughts start to race in his mind. In this corner of the realm, where not even the killer bothered to check, who would find out? It’s not like Jake would even remember. David glances behind him, feeling a little guilty, but opportunities for release like this don’t come often enough. Besides, last time he tried to get his dick wet didn’t really go that well, considering that Meg wasn’t exactly cooperative…

He wraps his arms under Jake’s shoulders and hoists him up, balancing their weight against the wall. The smaller man groans unintelligibly, perhaps in confusion or opposition, but it ain’t a no, so David spins Jake around and pins him up against the wall. Jake’s legs are nothing but jello, unable to hold himself up. Gritting his teeth together, David settles on a position where he’s pressing into Jake’s back with his weight holding the man’s body up against the wall, just well enough for him to free one of his hands. He reaches down and runs his hand over Jake’s thigh, fingers feeling the outline of Jake’s crotch. 

Jake groans again. His head picks up a bit, but his eyes are shut tight. There isn’t much chance of Jake being able to see David anyway as his face is pressed up against the cold cement wall. The way Jake squirms under David’s touch has to be instinctive, reflexive, but part of David worries about the man waking up a bit too quickly. He’d rather this go as smoothly as possible. The less he remembers, the better.

The cold air of the meat plant is uncomfortable once he frees his throbbing cock, so David wastes no time in pressing his member into Jake’s backside. With no lube or condoms or anything, it’s going to be an uncomfortable fuck, but maybe a little saliva can reduce the friction. Jake shivers under David as he spits down Jake’s exposed back. Slowly, he introduces the head of his cock into Jake’s asshole. The Clown’s drugs are doing an amazing job of keeping him relaxed, though David realizes it might be a bit difficult to get off quickly when his partner is almost completely still aside from the gentle rhythm of his breathing.

“Come on…” David grunts as he works his way into Jake. His thick cock is almost in pain from how tight Jake is. Definitely a virgin. He moves his hips forward delicately, trying to keep this as gentle as possible. Even with the utmost caution, though, Jake starts groaning and squirming around to try to stop the pain. David bites down on his lip and wraps one of his arms around Jake’s face, forcing his mouth shut with the flesh of his forearm. He can feel Jake’s labored breaths sucking against his skin.

“Fuck, mate.” It’s hard to keep his movements steady when he has to support Jake’s weight, but the horniness is starting to dull his thoughts and all he can think about now is getting off. His thrusts get quicker and sloppier, grinding against Jake’s insides as he tries to pleasure himself. Eventually, Jake lets out a sharp cry, muffled against the meat of David’s arm. The man starts tensing, hands weakly raising to try to pry off David. “Shh, shh.” David presses into him harder as he tries to quiet Jake.

“Don’t worry, you’re okay.” He tries to comfort the rousing Jake, though it’s evidently not effective, as Jake’s fingernails dig into him.

Eventually, he manages to pull David’s arm away enough to sputter out a single word. “Stop…”

“Afraid I can’t, mate.” David grins to himself, only feeling a little bit bad about this. The pressure is getting higher, his breathing getting more labored. His knees are shaking as he buries the full length of his cock into Jake. 

“Please, stop…” Jake whines. His head falls to the side. Waves of dizziness are still rocking him from side to side. Turns out the dose wasn’t strong enough to keep him down long enough for this to be easy. No worries, though. This shouldn’t be too bad as long as he doesn’t try anything. “Why? Please…”

David forces his hand back over Jake’s mouth. “Just shut up.” The smaller man’s protests are annoying, but they’re only a distraction, if anything. 

“Stop...!” Jake whines again. His voice quivers, like he’s choking back sobs. His eyes are still closed and David’s not sure if it’s because he doesn’t want to look or if the world’s still spinning too much. “David, please, it hurts…”

Sick of Jake’s pleading, David shoves Jake’s face into the cement wall again, causing another cry to come out of him. There isn’t enough time to have his way with Jake, so David grinds his teeth together and just tries to finish up quickly. He braces his arms up against the wall and holds Jake’s body up by pressing himself up against Jake as hard as possible, spearing his dick so far into the man that he can almost feel the wall from inside of him.

The rush is exhilarating, cathartic, freeing. His muscles shake as he tries to hold himself up while orgasming. Jake starts sobbing under him, though it seems a bit late for that. Wetness drips down their legs as David pulls his cock out. “Sorry I have to bounce so quickly, love. Still a trial to finish and all that.” David whispers into Jake’s ear, which causes him to twist away Stuffing his dick back into his pants, David chuckles and pulls away. Jake drops to the floor, still not able to keep himself upright, but he does have enough sense to start muttering curses of some sort at his assailant. Of course, David doesn’t stick around long enough to savor the scorn. He’s gone around the corner before the haze covering Jake’s eyes lifts.

It’s shockingly easy to continue working on the gen when he gets back to it. Maybe it’s that post-nut clarity guiding him through the process… He should do this more often.


End file.
